The Clinical Research Program is dedicated to high quality clinical research directed at all aspects of cancer diagnosis, prognosis, treatment, and survivorship. The program lists 29 members with diverse expertise in all aspects of cancer care and research. Program progress and development sin the last 3 years are highlighted by recruitment of faculty with new research interested, targeted efforts to develop translational research activities in selected areas, and growth and enhancement of in- house and cooperative group clinical trials and outreach program./ A major focus of this program is on breast cancer, with recent growth of research activities in gynecologic and genitourinary cancer. Specific research studies in the program range from well-established behavioral research related to cancer diagnosis, to clinical interventions including in- house and cooperative group therapeutic trials, to development of a national surgical trial, to first-in-human studies including innovative developmental therapeutic research, to educational studies and programs related to physician, nursing and patient education. The Program Leader is Hyman Muss, M.D., Professor of Medicine and Associate Director for Clinical Research.